Ayúdame a Despertar
by La Dama del Tiempo
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando quedas atrapada en tus propios sueños e ilusiones? ¿Y si no pudes salir? ¿Y si crees estar en la Realidad cuando en realidad estás en la Fantasia? Averiguenlo
1. PRÓLOGO

Hola chicas y chicos, aquí estoy de regreso con una nueva historia, por el momento aquí les dejo el Prologo, espero que les guste.

* * *

PROLOGO: 

A todo el mundo le fascina imaginar y soñar, nos encanta adentrarnos al mundo de la fantasía en donde podemos ser lo queramos y hacer lo que nos plazca.

Pero ¿Qué pasaría si disfrutas más de tus sueños que de la realidad?

¿Qué pasaría si prefirieras elegir el mundo de la fantasía al mundo de la Realidad?

¿Será sano vivir solo de sueños?

¿Qué es mejor?

¿La fantasía ó la Realidad?

¿Qué pasaría si quedaras atrapada en tus propios sueños e ilusiones?

¿Y si no puedes salir de ellos?

¿Y si no quieres salir de ellos?

¿Y si crees que estas en la realidad cuando en realidad estás atrapada en la fantasía?

¿Y si no todo era como tú pensabas?

¿Y si tus mejores sueños se convierten en tus peores pesadillas?

¿Qué pasaría si no pudieras despertar?

¿Qué pasaría si por alguna extraña razón cayeras en un profundo sueño, del que no puedes despertar, quedando prisionera en tu mundo de fantasías?

Todo esto lo sabrán muy pronto en:

"**_Ayúdame a Despertar_"**

Próximamente...

Bueno, voy a ser buena con ustedes, y les dejare un pequeño spoiler:

-Ya no quieres sentir más dolor ¿cierto?.-preguntó una voz detrás de ella, aunque se escuchaba algo alejada.

-No, quiero ser libre, ya no quiero sentir este inmenso dolor.- respondió Hermione sollozando, aun arrodillada en el frío piso de piedra del castillo.

-Existe una forma, para que te liberes de ese profundo dolor que eres presa.- comentó aquella extraña voz.

-¿Cuál?.- preguntó Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, se giró para ver al dueño o dueña de aquella voz, pero no vio a nadie.

-Esta frente a ti.- respondió la voz un poco más cerca.

Hermione se giró sorprendida, pero no por el hecho de no ver a nadie, sino por lo que estaba frente a ella. Se acercó un poco más para verificar si su vista no la engañaba, pero seguía ahí. Frente a ella descansaba una hermosa y elegante daga, con el mango de oro y con pequeños brillantes incrustados.

-¿Qué es..?.- balbuceó Hermione totalmente shockeada por lo que significaba aquella arma blanca frente a ella.

-La solución a todos tus problemas.- respondió la voz con un tono lleno de comprensión.

Hermione volvió a observar la daga, perdiéndose en el brillo del filo de aquella arma, frente a ella estaba la solución a todos sus problemas, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta aterrizar en la daga, finalmente podría darle fin a todo aquel sufrimiento del que había sido victima, no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran al enterarse de su acción, solo quería que la dejaran en paz.

Tomó la daga con decisión, examinándola minuciosamente, para después empuñarla.

Muchas personas creerían que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era un acto cobarde, pero en realidad se necesita de mucho valor para levantar aquella daga.

-Quizás el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivocó, debió haberme dejado en Ravenclaw.- murmuró Hermione.

Tomó la daga y volvió a empuñarla dispuesta a terminar con todo aquello que la hacía sufrir, eliminar ese martirio que no dejaba de atormentarla, acabar con todo lo que hacia que se sintiera mal.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el Prologo? 

De una vez les aclaro, el fragmento que acaban de leer pertenece a un capitulo algo retirado, así que no se hagan ilusiones porque no será de los primeros.

Si quieren saber lo que pasara, "Lean entre líneas", existen algunos pequeños fragmentos que les darán pistas.

Y no lo olviden "No todo es lo que parece" (¡Amo esa frase! n.n)

Atte.

La Dama del Tiempo


	2. Admiradores

Ayúdame a Despertar

Capítulo 1

Admiradores

Siempre quise ser una Auror y lo he conseguido, trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, desde hace casi dos años y me he convertido en una de las mejores y más respetadas, sin mencionar el hecho de que soy una de las Aurores más populares. ¿Quién lo diría? La chica nerd de Hogwarts, de la que se burlaban por que pasaba más tiempo en la Biblioteca que saliendo con chicos, ahora es una de las mujeres más perseguidas por el genero masculino. Aunque para mi desgracias el único hombre que deseo que se fije en mi, no lo hace.

Ya llevo casi 11 años enamorada de él, desde que lo conocí en el Expreso de Hogwarts, desde que él fue en mi auxilio cuando aquel Troll me acorraló en el baño de niñas. De aquel del que sin darme cuenta le entregué mi corazón, y que él aun no sabe que lo tiene.

-Señorita Granger.- la llamó una mujer de unos veinte años de edad, delgada, rubia, de ojos azules y piel blanca que venía sumamente apresurada hacia Hermione.

-¡Buenos días, Dany!.- saludó Hermione con amabilidad a su secretaria, mientras se sentaba en una silla de recepción, ya que aun no quería entrar a su oficina.

-Que bueno que llegó antes, le acaban de traer esto.- dijo Daniela entregándole un paquete envuelto en papel dorado y con un lindo moño rojo.

-¿Quién lo envió?.- preguntó Hermione temiendo la respuesta de su secretaria.

-Edmundo Baskerville.- respondió Daniela con una enorme sonrisa.- Si, el hijo del Ministro y dueño de las Joyerías más exitosas del mundo mágico.- agregó al ver la mirada nerviosa de Hermione.

-Por favor, devuélvelo.- le pidió Hermione devolviéndole la caja a su secretaria.

-¿No lo piensa ver?.- preguntó asombrada Daniela.

-No, conociéndolo es capaz de enviarme hasta un anillo de compromiso.- contestó Hermione haciendo una mueca.

-Al menos ábralo, por favor.- pidió Daniela que estaba llena de curiosidad por saber que le había regalado el hijo del ministro, ya que la semana pasada le había enviado un elegante juego que contenía una gargantilla, un brazalete y aretes de diamantes turcos y que Hermione le había devuelto, aun se sorprendía de que Edmundo Baskerville continuara insistiendo, ya con esa era la cuarta vez que le enviaba algún regalo y que Hermione se lo mandaba devolver.

-Esta bien.- dijo Hermione suspirando profundamente, Daniela le devolvió la caja y Hermione la tomó, en cuanto la abrió tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa, dentro de la caja se encontraba un hermoso relicario con forma de una rosa hecha de oro rosado, que tenía incrustado pequeños diamantes, que asemejaban ser gotas de rocío sobre la hermosa rosa color rosa de oro rosado.

-Wow, esta bellísimo¿no pensara devolverlo ó sí?.- preguntó Daniela observando como la castaña guardaba el hermoso y elegante relicario con forma y color rosa con diamantes.

-Lo voy a devolver.- contestó Hermione sonriendo.

-¿También devolverá el arreglo floral que le envió junto con el relicario?.- preguntó temerosa Daniela.

-¿Qué arreglo floral?.- preguntó extrañada Hermione.

-La caja venía junto con un arreglo floral, está en su oficina.- respondió Daniela.

Hermione se levantó de la silla y se encaminó hacia su oficina, estaba a solo unos metros de la recepción, abrió la puerta de roble y observó maravillada sobre la repisa de la chimenea el hermoso arreglo floral, tenía alcatraces, margaritas, lirios, orquídeas, claveles, rosas de todos los colores, azaleas, azucenas, azahares, violetas, tulipanes, amapolas, hortensias y demás flores.

-¿Lo devolverá?.- preguntó Daniela detrás de ella.- Al menos acepte las flores, ya le ha rechazado todos sus regalos, acepte las flores, son solo eso, flores.- dijo Daniela.

Hermione no contestó, observó las flores, eran realmente hermosas, pensó en Edmundo, era un hombre encantador y ya le había rechazado desde cenas, joyas, libros entre otros obsequios, no le costaba nada aceptar las flores, al menos debía aceptar algo, y las flores eran un inocente regalo comparado con todas las costosas joyas que él le había mandado regalar.

-Esta bien, aceptare las flores.- respondió Hermione sentándose en su sillón , sacó un pergamino y escribió una pequeña nota, al terminar la firmó y dobló el papel.

-Toma, mándale esto a Edmundo.- pidió Hermione entregándole el pergamino.

-Con gusto, en este momento voy por una lechuza del ministerio.- contestó Daniela tomando el pergamino.

-No, no uses las del Ministerio, usa a Honey mi lechuza.- pidió Hermione, Daniela asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina.

Una vez sola en su oficina, tomó el expediente que estaba sobre el escritorio y comenzó a revisarlo, después de casi media hora, estaba totalmente frustrada, no había obtenido ni una sola pista en el expediente, levantó la vista hacia las flores y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era increíble como unas flores podían arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Se levantó y caminó hasta llegar frente al arreglo floral, dándose cuenta de que traía una tarjeta, la tomó y la leyó.

"_Querida Hermione:_

_Espero que mis obsequios sean de tu agrado, por favor no me lo devuelvas como has estadio haciendo, son regalos que te doy con gusto y con todo mi corazón. No desprecies mis regalos, sabes que eres muy importante para mí, estos obsequios son solo una muestra de mi afecto._

_Te quiere_

_Edmundo Baskerville_

_PD: Espero que algún día aceptes mi invitación a salir a cenar juntos"_

Hermione tomó la tarjeta y regresó a su escritorio, se la había pasado rechazando a todos los chicos con tal de estar disponible para Harry, había rechazado salir con hombres importantes, embajadores del mundo mágico, empresarios, jugadores profesionales de quidditch (en donde obviamente se incluía a Viktor Krum) aurores e hijos de personas respetables. Pero al parecer era inútil, Harry solo la veía como a su mejor amiga.

Abrió el segundo cajón de su escritorio y metió la tarjeta sobre las demás cartas y tarjetas que le habían enviado, el cajón estaba casi completamente lleno de sobres, tarjetas y pequeños pergaminos con poemas que le habían enviado, cerró el cajón con magia, ya que si alguien descubría su contenido, bueno, no quería pensar en lo que sucedería, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que no sería nada bueno.

Sentía los ojos arderle, llevaba varias horas leyendo el expediente y estudiando la evidencia, pero por más que intentaba encontrar una respuesta, no lograba encontrarla, su cabello antes recogido en una alta cola de caballo, se encontraba totalmente suelto, ya que de la ansiedad se lo había soltado.

Movió su mano y la jarra de vidrio levitó hacia ella, sonrió interiormente, ya que era la única persona del Ministerio que podía hacer magia sin varita, aunque nadie lo sabía, era su pequeño secreto, había estudiado duramente y se había esforzado mucho, pero valió la pena. A pesar de que existen personas que también podían usar magia sin varita, sin embargo solo sucedía cuando el mago o bruja estaban enfadados, furiosos y llenos de ira, dicha magia solo consistía en hacer explotar objetos, o en el caso de Harry, de inflarlos. A diferencia de esos magos y brujas, podía controlar toda la magia que reside en su cuerpo y en su alma, sus poderes mágicos sin varita consistían más allá de inflar o hacer explotar los objetos, ella podía recitar los hechizos de forma no verbal y sin varita, algo que desde hacía mucho tiempo no se veía.

La jarra levitó un poco y vertió el agua sobre el vaso que estaba en el escritorio, hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con su mano izquierda hizo que la jarra de agua levitara hasta llegar a la repisa sobre la chimenea, mientras con su mano derecha agarraba el vaso con agua y bebía su contenido.

El sonido del teléfono al sonar la hizo sobresaltarse y por poco se ahoga con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Qué cof sucede cof cof Daniela?.- preguntó Hermione por el auricular mientras tosía.

-Esta aquí la señorita Weasley¿Quiere que la deje pasar?.- preguntó Daniela apenada.

-Si, hazla pasar, pero dentro de veinte minutos finge que alguien importante me esta esperando, no creo poder soportar estar más de 30 minutos con ella.- respondió Hermione.

-Esta bien.- dijo Daniela para después colgar.

En menos de dos minutos entró Ginny sonriendo de tal forma que Hermione creía que sus sonrisa era una sonrisa burlona.

-Amiga, hola ¿Cómo estas?.- saludó efusivamente Ginny abrazando a Hermione, la castaña estaba tan impresionada que no respondió al abrazo, además de que prácticamente la estaba asfixiando.

-Hace dos días Harry me llevó a cenar y la pasamos muy bien, no dejaba de susurrarme cosas hermosas al oído mientras bailábamos.- le decía Ginny emocionada soltando a la castaña, lo cual ésta última agradecia infinitamente, mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio de Hermione, la castaña se sentó en el sillón de su escritorio, mientras fingía prestarle atención a la pelirroja, intentando no prestarle atención a todas las cosas maravillosas que hacía Harry por su novia, cada palabra que decía Ginny sobre su maravillosa relación con Harry, eran como pequeñas dagas que se le encajaban en su corazón, cada palabra le dolía, era por eso que intentaba no prestarle atención ya que no quería pasar otra noche llorando por no ser ella de quien Harry esté enamorado.

Comenzó a divagar, pensando en la posible causa de las muertes de las mujeres que estaba estudiando en su caso, era la mejor forma de alejar las palabras hirientes de Ginny.

-Sabes, Hermione. Creo que mi relación con Harry va en serio.- decía emocionada Ginny, mientras Hermione trataba de concentrarse en una línea del expediente que estaba leyendo en su mente.

-Nuestra relación va de lo mejor, me alegra que después de casi dos meses en que nos separamos, nos hayamos reconciliado.- continuaba Ginny sumamente animada.

Hermione apretó con fuerza los puños, escuchó como el vaso de cristal que estaba junto a ella comenzaba a temblar, así que trató de calmarse, recordando toda la evidencia del caso.

-_Vamos, Hermione, contrólate, debes tranquilizarte_.- se decía mentalmente a si misma, observó como el vaso continuó temblando, solo que esta vez con mucho más fuerza.

-Sabes, creo que Harry pronto me pedirá matrimonio, posiblemente sea cuando regrese de ese viaje que tuvo que hacer debido a la misión que le dejaron a cargo.- dijo Ginny con aire soñador.

Y tras esas palabras el vaso de cristal se detuvo durante una milésima de segundos, para después estallar, cayendo al suelo todos los cristales.

-¿Qué sucedió?.- preguntó Ginny al ver el vaso de cristal hecho pedazos.

-Intenté agarrar el vaso, pero como no lo estaba viendo, accidentalmente lo tumbé.- mintió Hermione.

-_Rayos, en momentos como estos maldigo la hora en que se me ocurrió aprender a usar magia sin varita, ahora mis poderes están ligados a mis emociones, a este paso si no controlo mis emociones voy a terminar estallando mi oficina_.- pensó alarmada y molesta Hermione.

-Señorita Granger.- dijo jadeando un hombre alto, de piel morena, de aproximadamente 38 años de edad, cabello oscuro y levemente ensombrecido con algunas canas, de ojos color gris metálico.

-¿Qué sucede, Malcom?.- preguntó alarmada Hermione, algo debía de estar realmente mal para Malcom Bradley, el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores estuviera en su oficina.

-Mortifagos, un par de mortifagos han escapado, acompáñeme.- respondió el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Hermione no tuvo que esperar un segundo más, tomó su bolso y su capa, para después salir corriendo, dejando a Ginny con la palabra en la boca, sonrió para sus adentros ya que gracias a la interrupción de Malcom se había librado de Ginny.

Mientras corría observó como toda una docena de aurores venía delante de ella, estaba por girar el pasillo para alcanzar a los demás cuando sintió como una mano la jalaba, haciendo que se detuviera, se giró sumamente sorprendida al encontrarse con unos ojos color esmeralda mirándola fijamente.

-Harry.- balbuceó sorprendida.- ¿Cuándo llegase?.- preguntó Hermione.

-Eso no importa¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Harry.

-Al parecer un par de mortifagos han escapado de Azkaban, eso fue lo único que me dijeron.- respondió Hermione, volviéndose hacia la fila de aurores que comenzaban a perderse por el pasillo.

-Fue lo mismo que me dijeron a mi, cuando me llamaron al terminar la misión.- dijo Harry pensativo.- ¿No sabes quienes fueron los que escaparon?.- preguntó Harry.

Pero como respuesta, Hermione lo tomó del brazo y corrió para alcanzar a los demás.

-¿Están todos presentes?.- preguntó Malcom observando a todos los aurores que se encontraban ahí para ver si alguien faltaba.

-Lamentamos la demora.- se disculpó Hermione entrando sorpresivamente por la puerta, tomada del brazo de Harry, sin percatarse de las miradas molestas que le enviaban algunos aurores al moreno.

-Lo que importa es que ya están aquí. Tomen asiento.- pidió el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, en seguida todos obedecieron, mientras algunos aurores tenían una pequeñas disputas por ver quien se iba a sentar a la izquierda de Hermione, ya que era la única mujer en esa junta, ninguno intentó sentarse a la derecha de la castaña, ya que Harry había ocupado ese lugar y a juzgar por las miradas asesinas que Harry les enviaba, no les convenía sentarse cerca de Hermione.

-Bellatrix Lestregue y Severus Snape, han escapado de Azkaban.- anunció Samuel Richardson, el Líder de Misiones Especiales.

Ante la noticia, la mayoría de los aurores se pusieron más blancos que la tiza, mientras Hermione se giraba instintivamente hacia Harry que apretaba con fuerza los puños.

-Harry.- le llamó Hermione en un susurro, pero él la ignoró, estaba furioso y muestra de ello era que su taza de café estaba temblando peligrosamente.

- Por favor tranquilízate.- pidió Hermione tomándolo de la mano, pero Harry no se tranquilizó.

-Aun no sabemos cómo es que lograron escapar.- decía Malcom.

-Sr. Richardson, Sr Bradley, lamento interrumpir la junta, pero el Ministro de Magia lo esta buscando, dice que es urgente.- informó Remus Lupin asomando la cabeza por la puerta entre abierta.

-Gracias, Remus.- dijo dirigiéndose al licántropo.- La junta se suspende hasta nuevo aviso, pueden retirarse.- informó Richardson.

Todos los presentes salieron de la Sala de Juntas, algunos valientes se acercaban a Hermione intentando entablar conversación con ella, pero el ver la mirada asesina y llena de furia que Harry les mandaba retrocedían asustados.

-Harry.- le llamó Hermione que no se había dado cuenta de cómo los demás Aurores intentaban entablar conversación con ella y como huían despavoridos ante la mirada asesina de Harry.

-Harry, por favor tranquilízate.- le pidió Hermione tomándolo del brazo y haciéndolo girar para que quedara frente a ella.

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?.- gritó furioso Harry dando un paso hacia ella.- SNAPE Y BELLATRIX HAN ESCAPADO, ESTÁN LIBRES.- grito lleno de ira Harry, quedando a solo un palmo de Hermione.

-HARRY, MI AMOR, HAS REGRESADO.- gritó una voz conocida por ambos, Harry se giró, se sorprendió al ver como Ginny se lanzaba a sus brazos, abrazándo con fuerza al moreno.

Hermione, que no quería ser testigo de una sesión de besuqueo entre Harry y Ginny, salió disparada con el pretexto de que había visto a su secretaria corriendo desesperadamente de un lado a otro, posiblemente buscándola a ella.

Al estar a una considerable distancia lejos de Harry y Ginny, se detuvo para descansar, después del pequeño maratón que acaba de hacer.

-Señorita Granger, al fin la encuentro, llevo buscándola desde hace media hora, me llegaron estos documentos, tiene que firmarlos, también llegó el informe que pidió al Forense del Ministerio.

-Gracias, Daniela.- agradeció Hermione tomando los documentos y firmándolos, al terminar se los devolvió a su secretaria y comenzó a leer el informe del forense.

-Tengo varios recados, sus padres llamaron, dicen que irán a Italia, su vuelo sale en un par de horas, Edmundo Baskerville, el hijo del Ministro de Magia, le envió otro arreglo floral , solo que éste es mucho más grande, entre 8 personas tuvieron que cargarlo, también le llegó otro arreglo floral enviado por Armando Bright, el nuevo embajador de España del mundo mágico, dice que la invita a cenar, y que por favor acepte, ya que es una forma de agradecimiento por haberlo salvado hace una semana.- decía Daniela leyendo los mensajes que tenía escritos en algunos post it.

Hermione venía tan ensimismada leyendo el informe, que no se percató de que David Tower, uno de los aurores más asediados por el género femenino en el Ministerio, venía corriendo a toda prisa.

-Cuidado señorita Granger.- exclamó asustada Daniela, pero ya era demasiado tarde, David prácticamente atropelló a Hermione, haciendo que todos los papeles del informe salieron volando y que Hermione cayera sentada en el suelo.

-Lo.. lo lamento, Hermione, no era mi intención atropellarte.- se disculpó David ayudándola a recoger las hojas del informe.

-No fue tu culpa, yo venía distraída, lo lamento.- se disculpó Hermione recogiendo la última hoja del informe.

-Estoy muy apenado.- decía David lleno de vergüenza.

-No hay ningún problema, fue solo un accidente.- contestó Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-Aun así, me gustaría recompensarte.- dijo David tomando la mano de Hermione y besándola de forma caballerosa, logrando que las mejillas de Hermione se colorearan de un lindo color carmesí.

-Hermione.- dijo Harry sumamente molesto y con voz autoritaria.- Ven, la reunión esta por comenzar, es la oficina de Remus.- informó Harry fulminando con la mirada a David.

David Tower lo retó con la mirada, aun sosteniendo la mano de Hermione, la acarició y vio con satisfacción como Harry abría los ojos sumamente molesto.

-Enseguida voy para allá.- respondió Hermione observando a Harry, se extrañó al ver a Harry tan molesto, pero lo asoció con el hecho de que Snape y Bellatrix habían escapado, así que no le tomó mucha importancia.- Lo siento, David.- se despidió Hermione liberando su mano y dándose la vuelta hacia Harry, acomodó un poco sus papeles del informe, ya que todos estaban revueltos, sin darse cuenta de que Harry le enviaba una mirada burlona a Tower.

Cuando se alejaron unos 10 metros, David decidió hacer enfadar más a Harry.

-PASO POR TI A LAS 8 DE LA NOCHE, PARA IR A CENAR, HERM.- gritó David, Hermione no dijo nada, mientras Harry se giró tan rápido que se había echo daño en el cuello, David le enviaba la sonrisa más burlona que nunca antes había visto, haciendo que el humor de los mil demonios que traía Harry empeorará.

Una vez que Harry y Hermione se perdieran de vista, Daniela se giró hacia David, que sonreía satisfecho por haber hecho enfadar a Harry.

-No te hagas ilusiones, David.- le dijo Daniela, logrando que la sonrisa de David desapareciera de su rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó con un tono molesto Tower.

-Ella no va a aceptar tu invitación a cenar.- respondió Daniela.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.- preguntó Tower.

-Ella rechazó la invitación a cenar de Edmundo Baskerville el hijo del ministro y dueño de las joyerías más exitosas del mundo mágico y Armando Bright embajador del mundo mágico de España.- respondió Daniela, regresando a la recepción.

* * *

-Quieres calmarte.- le pidió Hermione comenzando a molestarse, mientras caminaban a la oficina de Remus.

-¡Hermione!.- le llamó un hombre un hombre de unos veintitantos, ojos azul cielo, cabello castaño, casi llegando a rubio y musculoso, parecía un guapo ángel, sobretodo por la mirada llena de paz que trasmitían sus ojos azul cielo.

-Matt, hola. ¿Cuándo llegaste?.- preguntó Hermione olvidándose de Harry.

-Llegué ayer, aunque acaban de encomendarme a una misión, en la cual trabajare contigo.- respondió Mattew White sonriéndole de forma coqueta.

-Eso es estupendo, eso quiere decir que también vienes a la reunión.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Así es, bueno, tengo que adelantarme porque antes de ir a la reunión tengo que hablar con Richardson.- le dijo Matt, tomando su mano y besándola, mientras Harry asesinaba con la mirada a Matt.

-Hasta dentro de unos momentos.- se despidió Hermione sumamente sonrojada.

Matt asintió con la cabeza, para después prácticamente correr como un vendaval al oír el grito de Richardson llamándolo.

-¿Cómo permites que se tome esas confiancitas?.- exclamó indignado Harry observando molesto a su mejor amiga.

-Es mi amigo y es un caballero.- respondió ella con simplicidad.

-Oye, yo soy tu amigo y no te ando besuqueando la mano cuando me plazca.- comentó indignado y molesto, aunque más que comentario casi se lo había gritado.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y observó a Harry como si de pronto le acabara de decir que estaba enamorado de Snape. Algunos Aurores que pasaban por ahí, se detuvieron a observar la peculiar escena.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Harry confundido al ver la reacción de la mujer castaña.

-No puedo creerlo.- murmuró Hermione con un amago de sonrisa en su rostro que por temor no se atrevía a completar.

-¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó aun molesto Harry observándola detenidamente.

-Harry, tú… tú estás celoso.- sentenció Hermione finalmente sonriendo aunque algo disimulado.

-Claro que no¿Por qué estaría celoso?.- respondió el hombre de ojos verdes, rogando a todos los dioses y magos poderosos que ella no notará el rubor que comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas.

-Te descubrí, Harry. Te conozco mejor que nadie y puedo ver en tu mirada unos inmensos celos hacia David Tower y Matthew White.- dijo Hermione acercándose un poco más a él, quedando cara a cara.

-Esta bien, lo descubriste, Si estoy celoso.- admitió en un susurro Harry derrotado, ella sonrió para sus adentros, quizás sus esperanzas aun no estaban del todo perdidas.

-Eres como una hermana para mi y me molesta que esos dos buenos para nada te anden rondando.- continuó Harry con voz normal, logrando que el corazón y las esperanzas de Hermione se rompieran en pedazos tal y como hacia unos instantes el vaso de cristal de la oficina de ella lo había hecho.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, pero aun no puedo pasar directo a la acción, antes tengo que dejar algunas pistas, para que ustedes puedan comprender lo que pasara en los próximos capítulos.

Espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Por cierto, hace poco me enteré de que esta prohibido responder a los Reviews en los capitulos, así que se los contestare directamente en sus cuentas, los anonimos, por favor dejenme su e-mail para responderles.

Lamento haber tardado tanto en Actualizar, pero he tenido problemas con la página, primero no podía entrar a mi cuenta, despues cuando finalemnte pude, no podía subir los documentos.

Hasta Pronto.

Un beso a todos.

Atte.

LaDama del Tiempo


End file.
